Hg Seven
by MorriganFearn
Summary: Her life was wonderful, and then Sentinel Day happened. When people with terrifying powers live among normal people is it possible to have a normal life? And is it normal to turn aside when mutants disappear?


**Author's Note:** This is a quick style personal challenge. I wanted to create a full story in a short space, using only diary entries revolving around a certain theme. The theme was "seven" and I was trying to see if I could get into the mind of a bubbly, girly character within a short amount of time. Again, like _Round and Round_, if you know what comic cannon character I'm using, props to you. Also like round and round, this might be back story for another project I'm working on.

* * *

Dear Diary,

If there is one thing I would change about my life it would be the last seven dates with Steve. Gross guy, and I can't seem to get rid of him. What should I do? I mean, other than not have said yes when he asked me out. Life sucks.

Dear Diary,

Seven hours ago Jessica asked if I dyed my hair. I hate her! It's a natural shade of red – unlike the massively out of a bottle blond she has. How can she think that I'm that kind of fake? I can't seem to let it go, either. Why not? Jessica doesn't deserve this kind of intensity. Tomorrow I'll ignore her. That'll show who's the better man. Woman. Why does English have such stupid pronouns?

Dear Diary,

Sentinel Day was seven days ago, and I'm still scared. We can't seem to stop talking about it in class, and my Principal's going to have this assembly tomorrow. Why? Can't we just go back to normal? Cheer leading practice is the only thing keeping me sane, I swear. That and nail polish. I just got a new pink one that sparkles. It's so pretty.

Dear Diary,

What'll I do? I want to ask Darren out, but, well, couldn't he ask me? It's just so stressful. I haven't met anyone that I've liked since Steve, and that was seven months ago. But Darren is so, well, cute. He's got that Gothy thing, going on. You know, cute black hair, tight shirts, and skinny jeans. I'm so glad they're coming back into fashion. They make guys look great. I guess he's Gothic light, I suppose. It's not like he's got any piercings, or anything. Though he does wear make up. He's not the kind of boy that I could bring home to Mom and Dad, though. But I like quiet guys. I get so overwhelmed when I'm around the popular boys.

Dear Diary,

I'm just so nervous. One of the kids at school came out as a mutant on the seventh. I'm in her history class, and I even worked with her on some projects. But she didn't show up to school on Monday. No one's seen her. They say she was raped and murdered. I know it's just rumors, but still, they're scary. That kind of thing isn't right, even to joke about. I wish I had just said that, though. Mike thought he was being so cool, and I wish I had said that. But what if it was true? What if the reason he was joking around about it was because he actually did rape and kill Janet? I'm a coward.

Dear Diary,

7/27/03 I should have died today. We all should have. Instead we were saved by a group of mutants. Maybe dad will stop saying all of those horrible things, now. But that won't help Janet, whatever happened to her. I don't know why I'm dwelling on this. Just, well, I guess I've never known anyone who just disappeared before. We live in a good neighborhood. All my friends are in honors, and ready to on to private high schools. I'm signed up for St. Germaine's which Mom went to. We're not the kind of place where people disappear. But I guess I should be thinking about how grateful I am to continue my life as another human, with my own worries. Mom was praying when the light went out. I must be a horrible daughter, because all I could think about was the fact that if there were more mutants out there, girls like Janet wouldn't have to be exposed, and then just disappear a few days later.

Dear Diary,

It's been three years. I haven't been this scared for three years. There are seven things wrong with my life now.

All the make-up I bought is now useless. Hah. Like that's a real concern. But I guess it's the only one that I can get my head around.I definitely can't go on my date tonight. Here I am, fifteen, it's a Saturday night and I'm going to tell Roger that I'm rain-checking him. I've never said "no" before. He's going to know something is wrong.Mom is in the kitchen crying. I think Dad is trying to calm her down.Dad told me that I can't go to school on Monday. I've got finals to sit, still!I broke my mirror. Now there is glass all over the carpet, and I don't have a vacuum cleaner. I hope Mom doesn't come in.I want to throw up, but all of my food slid out last night, before I realized what was happening.It's possible I might be poisonous. I think the stuff that I've turned into is mercury.

I am a mutant.

That wasn't so hard to write. Minus the pen slipping through my hand several times. I'm so scared right now. Because I've made up my mind. I'm going to school on Monday. I've got to pass my finals, and there are only four days left until summer vacation. I can survive for four days, right?

What if I end up like Janet? I'm a mutant, too.

* * *

Any comments/suggestions would be appreciated. I'm not a girl who likes pink and would choose to become a cheerleader so I'm not certain how realistically this will have turned out.

~ MF


End file.
